plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. Why did you remove my videos off the pages? They were appropreate and more detailed than the videos that are up now. Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi man, I cannot believe you come from Hong Kong! Do you mind telling me your Chinese name? 你可不可以話比我知你叫咩名,我地可能在某處曾經相見NapalmRosalina (talk) 14:34, May 16, 2014 (UTC) 咁樣...你可唔可以在面書add我呢? user name: Freddie Xantasma Hi, 我留意到那個叫Krapface的人物多次畜意破壞這個wiki,他在另外4個wiki亦做出同樣行為, 他們是永久block佢的, 我認為你也應該這樣做. NapalmRosalina (talk) 16:02, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Stuff (most of my headlines are titled stuff) Since when did Giga-gargantuars have double the health of a regular Gargantuar because iirc it said before that they had 50% more health, meaning 3/2 of a regular Gargantuar, and the imps also had 50% more health, meaning 9 damage shots. (I haven't been here for a while so I don't really know what happened sorry) —[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|'三'千''']] 14:08, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Close for the milestone... Colors for those plants? Hi, I have just noticed that those plants' links do not get the special colors like the others did, so please add them: Dandelion, Carrot Launcher, Small Bamboo Cage and Magic Cirrus and Sphinx. Thank you very much and sorry if I trouble you. RoseXinh (talk) 13:57, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Zombie Sphinx-inator edit Why did you remove my edit? Was it too specific or uninteresting? Juuldude (talk) 12:47, June 6, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Re: Zombot Sphinx-inator edit Alright then, thanks for telling me :) Juuldude (talk) 17:44, June 6, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude 關於植物大戰殭全明星 我不明白你為什麼要把title轉回英文，那個遊戲的本名就是中文的。 NapalmRosalina (talk) 13:26, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Man, but the game's name is unofficial anyway, it's just create on their own. Besides, does our communication have to be understand by others? NapalmRosalina (talk) 13:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) (Frozen Dave (talk) 11:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC): Someone456 wrote: Someone – Someone is leaving some messages in someone's or some articles' talk pages now! TALK You don't need to sign in articles! Do you know that? Yes, I do. But I sign my edits anyway. Why? '''I'm Strange, That's why!) Sincerely, Frozen Dave (Frozen Dave (talk) 11:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC): Someone456 wrote: Someone – Someone is leaving some messages in someone's or some articles' talk pages now! TALK You don't need to sign in articles! Do you know that? Yes, I do. But I sign my edits anyway. Why? I'm Strange, That's why! (sorry about double post, I forgot to add the Headline! Why did I make a new post because of that? I'm Strange, That's why!)) From Right Charlie: " Dave's Mistake I'll tell you the same thing I told Wintermelon43: WinterMelon43: I am present to discuss the sudden departure of Frozen Dave. the singular reason he remained in that category for more than half a minute is that he forgot to eject himself from it. and he was attempting to hyperlink to the category page when he made his first, fatal misstep. Please remit your apology and his priveliges to him forthwith. Sincerely, Right Charlie (talk) 01:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) (Please Reply)" Most likely a sockpuppet. He's said it to me, Miles, And you P.S Winter melons are cool (talk) 16:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Sock Puppet? SOCK PUPPET?!?!? I'll Have You Know That Sockpuppet Is A Demeaning Term For Anyone! And If I Was A Sockpuppet, It Would Be Justified Since FD Was Blocked for an illegitimate reason. Levels Idea I really hope that the levels idea has developed quickly so far, but I need time to contribute to my other wikis. So I cannot create any pages for now. I hope you like how the pages look so far! And thanks for helping me. It wouldn't be possible without your help. -3primetime3- (talk) 02:27, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete the Ice Age page? It was real. Proof is here... https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=1523415617880673&set=vb.1475976112624624&type=2&theater THAT VIDEO IS GAMEPLAY YOU KNOW! -Ninja Penguins (talk) 14:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Please help I think I screwed up the Plant Food page, but I don't know what I've done wrong, I just do the editing and all things are gone. I didn't mean to so please help me out and hopefully don't give me warnings or block me... :( NapalmRosalina (talk) 14:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ... You're allowed to say them when censored. I rememeber that.................. Just not un-censored. Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:04, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I just chekcked. The rules page says it's allowed. "No cussing or profanity of all sorts so use * for censoring." They're saying to use *. Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I watch porn Reclaiming Lots Hey King of PVZ Wiki, will we add Lot rechaimimng info too? (On the lots page). Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Admins, It's me, Uselessguy. I come to need your help: This page is missing two zombies: Gargantuar and Imp. I think admins like you can add this and you are on right now. Also in Imp, there are two wrong words : "Exept" and "Execption". I hope you will correct this. Thanks you very much for your help! Uselessguy 22:50, July 10, 2014 (GMT) Uselessguy (talk) Judging from your recent action, I feel that this wiki doesn't quite welcome me. I apologize to you for what I've done, but I still have a question: What is wrong with my standard? I believe that the current page layout has impeded people from adding more technical information. I have attempted to make the pages shorter, more organised and structured. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 11:36, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Forgot to add title I see... However, when I went to the page (actually long before I start editting), I felt like there was a problem. The amount of information that could be reasonably be put in the 'introduction' part (The correct part according to the wiki) is too small, and as a result, all the pages I read were either incredibly vague or useless. Just a question: Does my edit make the page easier to understand? Insert Your Name Here (talk) 12:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :The first paragraph is called the 'introduction' because it's meant to give concise information about the subject. The wiki's pages did exactly that. It gave some basic information about the target, and that's it. :Now when it comes to the more technial part that the wiki begins to show a problem. For example, the old Infi-nut merely states that it (he) could regen. I attempted to add info about how it (he) regen, but I couldn't find a good place to do so, because the first part is already clunky to begin with. So I took action, and nobody has actually complained so far.Insert Your Name Here (talk) 12:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Your response so far has failed to impress me. Therefore, I believe it is for the good of the wiki that I say good bye. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 14:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Those plants will be retired, so it's a good category. If we don't have that, we shoudn't have any at all! Winter melons are cool (talk) 12:27, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Please may you change my status as I am active again? thanks. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 19:27, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Forgot to thank you for fix some of my edits I could always use the help of an experienced editor if I find any news could you edit it on to the wiki for me? Mediawiki:Common.js Hello Someone456! I believe this is the third message I am sending you, so I apologize for the spam. Recently, I found the source for the live clock feature on the CCSW common.js and wanted to inplement it here. Apparently there are some parts missing or error in the coding on the PVZ wikia common.js so the clock still won't show up. I would have asked Wintermelon43 about the problem, but apparently he got demoted for no reason and he can't change the edit that he made on the page. Therefore, can you please compare the two to see what parts of the code I am still missing? It will mean a lot. Thank you. -3primetime3- (talk) 21:42, July 16, 2014 (UTC)